


Flowers Can't Bloom in the Dark

by Dreamslikesoapbubbles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I make my flower child suffer real hard, first fic so be nice, pls, such is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamslikesoapbubbles/pseuds/Dreamslikesoapbubbles
Summary: Its morning in the cave of Mount Ebbott. Far away Frisk and friends start their new lives above ground, but below in a patch of yellow flowers, one bloom is the only monster to remain.





	

It was morning on Mount Ebbott. The sun shone down through a gaping hole near the mouth of a cave, the golden flowers below reflecting the sun’s bright light. In the center stood a flower larger than the rest, his face neutral. He looked up at the sun, wincing at it blinded him momentarily, but he welcomed the feeling. He savored the blinding flash of not-quite-pain it gave him. It was nice to feel something other than the overflow of too many emotions that refused to fade, even though the souls of all the monsters of the underground left him days ago.

He still had feelings. Flowey still felt. Even after the turned back into a flower, even after they all left, abandoned him in the dank caves of the ruins, he felt it all. The guilt for what he’d done, the longing for his family, the jealousy over their love of Frisk. He wanted to go back to being a soulless husk. It was easier that way. At least then he could live out the rest of his days in peace. But no, he just had to keep all those dumb feelings and wallow in them for the rest of eternity.

He let out a laugh. It was strong at first, punching him hard in his stomach like a hit to the gut. But then, it turned into hollow sound. Slowly, the laughter became sobs. Gut wrenching sobs that had the yellow flower burying himself amongst the other blooms in search of some form of comfort.

He was just a kid. They all seemed to forget that when he was a flower. When he and Chara fused souls, he was only a child. He still was a child, lost and lonely and scared and much too far from home. He wanted his parents, he wanted Frisk and Chara back. He wanted to be himself again, but he was stuck as a stupid flower for the rest of his life.

But they wouldn’t want him. They may all be monsters but what he did was unforgivable. He wanted to kill them all, and he did. Several times over, without mercy or remorse. At least Frisk was mostly under the influence of Chara during their genocide runs, but Flowey, he did it all by himself. Because he was bored. Because he was curious. Sure they couldn’t remember, or at least most of them couldn’t remember. But, they all still hated him. His own mother called him a wicked creature, that thought alone brought about a new round of tears.

He stayed like that for a while, watching the sun sink low through the mouth of the pit he was still in. The small flower watched as the moon rose, unable to find the will to close his eyes and sleep. All he would get is nightmares anyways. For the first time in days Flowey felt hollow inside, but that hurt more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello! First fic posted here to AO3, something that has been floating around in my brain for a while, that I finally decided to write down. Hope you all like it, and maybe I can write more one day? I don't know? Comments and criticism are appreciated!


End file.
